


a Lot

by necrocrunk



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Asphyxiation, M/M, more tags added as it's updated
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-26 03:30:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6221872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/necrocrunk/pseuds/necrocrunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a three chapter fic i will finish eventually when im not busy with literally everything or have a good idea for it. if you'd like other kylux i'm going to be making another fic for drabbles<br/><b>Rated Mature for eventual NSFW!</b><br/>as usual all the chapter names are song titles<br/>>>one day i'll finish this... but today is not that day</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. black eyes // part 1

Ren didn’t like to admit he let his anger get the best of him- it was weak and foolish and irritating, and not being able to control it made it worse- but he also didn’t like when people pointed it out. Hux had managed to keep a level head through most of the conversation, and it bothered Kylo to no end. Not being able to have people respond to his condemnations with little more than dry wit and a calculated stare was… somewhat vexing for Kylo, a state of being that only brought more anger in him.

Which was why he’d wrestled Hux to the floor to fix this, as he would say. Hux was strong-minded; he couldn’t get into anything he absolutely refused to share or had repressed himself, but pushing a little deeper than his surface impulses wouldn’t hurt him. Not seriously at least- a mild headache at most. His hand was tight around his throat, thumb on the ginger’s pulse and palm rough as he bore down weight, feeling the rings around his trachea push back against him. Ren was planted firmly on his chest during, knees holding Hux’s arms mostly down while his free hand was braced on his thigh. He had no intention to strangle him- unlike most officers aboard the redhead’’s precious ship, instead just playing on intimidation

 

“You’ve had your fun,  _ General _ , but I really do think it’s time I had mine.” Ren leaned forward with more weight; shook the hair that fell in his face away, “I get under your skin, and I’m going to prove it- to both of us.” Hux had stopped any struggle long before- knew better than to fight dirty against a Force user. Not that he could brawl fairly with Ren or even escape his hold now if he wanted, even when he could feel him press into his thoughts, a sensation he could only describe as vaguely violating. A leather-gloved finger kneaded into his pulse, and then Kylo was opening his mouth to speak again.

“You’re _petty_ , Hux.” Ren grinned, an impish expression that didn’t suit him, “You hate when I lean over you because you hate feeling small, and you loathe the pride I carry myself with… You hate too much of me on the command bridge, and you hate too little just as much. I try too hard; I have no discipline- no respect for authority.” The flow he’d tapped into was nearly snapped shut by Hux- they were an idle thought process that he hadn’t tried to hide in the beginning. The General sputtered something, face colored red by his lack of oxygen, “Get _out of my head_.” He spat, holding Kylo’s gaze with confidence, even despite his position.

Ren only smirked at his anger, bearing down harder while he finally put some effort into reading his thoughts, pushing past whatever defenses Hux had tried to place. He could see the redhead cringe beneath him, teeth gritting together, “You’ve seriously considered tossing me out of an airlock for breaking one of your consoles- what an easy way out of confrontation, don’t you think? If your training rooms were worth a second of anyone’s time, it might happen less often.” Kylo loved the brief rush of defiance that rose in the General, snuffed out by himself- a practiced move.

 

Kylo tutted and made sure not to break his eye contact, intending to crack his resolve with more than one method. He recognized his discomfort with the intrusion, too, the Knight purposely pressing on Hux’s thoughts till could see him wince. “You can play yourself up all you want- act like you’ve control over your emotions. But you can’t stop how you really feel about me.” He gave a brief jolt of his hand against his throat, feeling Hux jerk below him at the action. His hands were clawing at his legs. “Lucky for us, you can’t hide anything if I want it bad enough.” 

Kylo admired the flush in his face, wetting his lips as he planned to start his next string of words. He stopped short, though, at a change in demeanor from the General. That wasn’t a feeling he’d exactly describe as ‘anger’ anymore. He watched Hux with a critical stare, listening carefully to the next few things that passed through his mind. The eye contact Hux had so confidently held moments ago broke, and Kylo narrowed his gaze. “You like this, don’t you?” He accused, “Having my hand around your throat? Have you thought about this before, Hux?” Ren wasn’t going to admit the prospect made him anxious, considering it meant he’d have to confront how it affected him also.   
Kylo tightened his grip around his neck, blood thrumming heavy against his fingers and muscles straining as the ginger worked against them. “A bit inappropriate considering our positions on this ship. What happened to keeping professional relationships?” Kylo could feel him rasp on what little air he could get, baring teeth in his defiance while he swallowed hard under his palm and clawed at the legs pinning his arms. Hux’s thoughts were near muted, the lack of oxygen kicking him into survival mode and giving him a single objective: to remove Ren and _breathe_. He removed his hand seconds afterwards, when he saw his eyes seemingly glaze over. Standing, Kylo ignored the last few thoughts pulled from his mind- a couple unsavory comments on his lips, another on his hair, the last on his build- and stepped away from Hux, watching his thin hands immediately move to cover where Ren’s larger ones had just been. He got a quick view of the dark fingerprints marring his throat, purple bruises an attractive contrast to his pale skin.

 

The Knight pushed away the intrusive thought, turning his gaze away and flipping some hair out of his face. In a surprising moment of vulgarity, he could hear the General cough, sputtering out a strangled “Fuck you, Ren.” It made him grin, turning away and heading towards the door as he decided on not gracing him with a response. 

Hux didn’t get to see how he buckled once he was back to his own quarters, embarrassingly  _ warm _ and forced to consider how much he might have liked the way the lithe General had felt under him. He grimaced at the prospect, and opted for sleeping. He concluded it might be easier to decide on a well-rested mind, for a change. 


	2. helplessness blues // part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the second part- mostly just plot building- the next one WILL have smut i mean at least that's the intention. i have another emperor hux fic that i'll be posting immediately after 3 is done!

The next few weeks were  _ grueling _ . Ren and Hux conversed as usual - with venom and familiar distaste- but kept their distance from each other. Most of the other officers would have most likely been oblivious to the change, but Phasma had lingered when speaking to either of them. He didn’t need to dip into her thoughts to figure out why- whatever careful dichotomy they had silently agreed on beforehand was teetering on non-existent. 

The overlying problem was how they would deal with it. Kylo’s bad habits surfaced here too, of course, and his first instinct was to ignore the problem. He knew it wouldn’t go away, but he would only be working with the General for so long before Snoke had him back out on the field. Somewhere the General’s presence would never be. But Hux was of a different mindset entirely. Resolve the problem as quickly as possible, and continue with his normal routine. Which was proving difficult. The Knight was doing his best to avoid him, and his best was surprisingly good. He couldn’t manage to even catch him in his room during his off hours. 

 

Hux had concluded he’d have to be a little more outward if he planned to actually even their relationship back out. He figured out exactly how to face it the night it became a problem, of course. Punctuality was his best trait. Lying to Ren was useless: He was irritatingly perceptive, something attributed to the Force, much to his distaste. It could probably explain his incredible ability to seemingly not exist when he needed him to. Hux had pinched the bridge of his nose when he’d realized it, only tolerating his irritation for a few seconds before he resumed his task. No lying- he’d have to own up to… Appreciating having Ren in a position of power over him, to put it vaguely. Hux swallowed thickly at the prospect.

Kylo, on the other hand, was still reeling. He couldn’t exactly place which part was bothering him the most was the worst part; Knowing he might have roused some sort of interest from Hux, or that he’d roused it in himself. Waking up in wet sheets got old very fast, especially when the subject was aforementioned irritating redhead with Kylo’s hands around his throat. He also didn’t appreciate his brain taking it from a violent altercation, to something unnecessarily sexual. Knowing Hux was determined to confront him wasn’t helping- he needed to figure this out for himself first. Hux was methodical, and Ren was not. Ren was nothing of the sort- he was chaotic and disorganized. He worked with emotion rather than logic, and it caused more than one argument between them. 

Regardless, sleeping at odd hours of different shifts just so he could avoid being confronted was testing his mental state. Ren had to give eventually- it was idiotic to think he would never have to face it. He tried his best to write it off as a small, insignificant event, but that still didn’t calm his anxiety. Retiring to his quarters and hoping for the best seemed to be the only thing that sounded smart enough. 

 

Kylo was halfway towards being completely dressed down for the night when the doors to his quarters hissed open- only Hux has access to the override codes, so he didn’t have any doubts about who had entered. He wasn’t too keen on the General seeing him like this; clothed only in a thin tank top and baggy sweatpants, cut off at the knees to keep him from overheating while he slept. He stepped out of his washroom, still pinning his hair up as he came to face Hux, who’d taken to sitting on his small couch with a leg crossed over the other as he waited. “Privacy is a rather important policy on this ship, isn’t it?” He heard Hux scoff, hands resting on his knee.  
“If I don’t catch you here now, I’m never going to get the chance.” Kylo shrugged, but moved to grab the steel chair associated with his desk, sitting across from Hux and crossing his legs up in his seat. “If you insist…” He responded, trying to remind himself this wasn’t so much of a big deal. He wasn’t the one who made it awkward anyway, Ren concluded. He watched Hux exhale and look away from him, an uncharacteristic show of weakness that made Ren narrow his eyes. He’d rather not be manipulated by Hux, if that was his intention.

 

“ _ Look _ , _ ”  _ He began, turning his head to leer at the Knight, “I’m not going to lie for the sake of my dignity- or yours. Pretending it didn’t happen, as much as you might want to, isn’t going to fix it either. So I’m going to be honest instead; the position has been in my head for a while-” Kylo didn’t miss how he stressed the ‘my’, “- and you, by some unfortunate odds, mirrored it. The fantasy was never explicitly aimed at you.” Hux’s confidence was slipping from his gaze. He wasn’t being untruthful by any means, but misleading Ren was more of a possibility. The Knight’s recent presence on his ship had definitely affected the image in his head before, but never like now. He wasn’t exactly thinking about this now, though, in case Kylo should think it was a different case.

“I would like to keep this ship running at optimal levels, and this distraction is keeping me from that. I would also like for whatever affiliation we kept to return to something reminiscent of normal, at least before the crew starts rumors and I get to deal with snuffing them out. I don’t think either of us want Snoke questioning why I can’t handle my crew.” Hux noted how Kylo stiffened at that, his focus have turned to picking at his nails long ago, though he might have got it back now. “I’ll let you decide what you would rather do. My shift ended long ago and I’d rather not be sleep deprived.” With that he stood, straightening his uniform and dismissing himself. 

 

Ren didn’t move from his spot, but smirked slightly, stopping Hux as he opened his door- “Hux.” he spoke just loud enough to get his attention, but didn’t look to him- instead he examined a spot of blood on his finger with a suspiciously smug expression. “I know when you’re lying to me.” Kylo only had time to send the General a glance before he was striding out of his room rather quickly, leaving Ren to laugh and finish cleaning himself up for the night. He hadn’t even pulled anything from his head, so much as he’d played a card that could have went one of two ways, and Hux walked right into it.


End file.
